


a night to remember

by kyunggie (suhossineun)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Clubbing, Drabble, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, M/M, One Night Stands, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, The Pizza Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhossineun/pseuds/kyunggie
Summary: Junmyeon likes pizza, possibly even more than he likes dick. Good thing Sehun can provide both.





	a night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% Mel's fault no matter what she's gonna tell you and she supplied the plot too so there's that. I know y'all been hungry for seho lately so here you have it.

Junmyeon is a man of routine.

He always goes to the same club, because he likes the music and the clientele that frequents the place; groups of young, attractive people who don’t mind having a bit of fun in the form of casual sex that doesn’t have to lead up to anything. It’s not that he’s afraid of commitment- he just doesn’t want unnecessary strings attached. 

He comes almost every night. Weekdays are of course quieter, but it’s never empty, and service is better when the staff is less busy. He comes by himself and maybe seven times out of ten, leaves together with someone, giggling and stumbling and lips red from kissing.

He always orders the same drinks, liquor on the rocks or simple shots to avoid having to go to the bathroom all the time. It minimizes the time he has to spend at the bar and instead, he can down his drinks and head back to the dance floor almost immediately. And he dances until he either finds someone to go home with, or he’s need for alcohol and desire for pretty people is overpowered by one thing- hunger. Drunk Junmyeon is inevitably hungry Junmyeon, and it’s part of his routine to stop by the same pizza place before hailing a taxi to get home. 

Routines are good, he thinks, as he stumbles out of the club, shivering slightly as he steps out into the chilly night in his skinny jeans and flimsy shirt. They’re good for moments like these where he’s off his face and reeling, because even like this, he still knows what to do. Where to go. It’s safe, kind of, sort of calms down the disappointment of having to go home alone. Even though he stayed longer than usual, knocking back one too many drinks in the process, he couldn’t find anyone to lure in, and while that wouldn’t usually feel like a failure, tonight… tonight, he didn’t want to be by himself, at the end of it all. But some things just aren’t within his control.

He hopes that the food will make him feel better. It usually does. The little hole-in-the-wall pizza place across the street from the club has never let him down. Sex is overrated, Junmyeon tells himself as he wobbles his way over, and food has always been there for him when he’s needed it. 

It doesn’t hurt that the graveyard shift is usually done by the tallest, broadest man Junmyeon has ever seen. And just like every other part of Junmyeon’s routines, he’s there, smiling and handsome as usual, dressed in a casual hoodie and a cap, phone in hand but he sets that down as Junmyeon approaches the little shop. He opens the little sliding window, and leans on his elbows to be more on Junmyeon’s level, eyes twinkling as he looks at him.

“Aren’t you cold, dressed like that,” he asks Junmyeon so casually. He talks to all customers like that, a little cocky and on this side of too familiar, but Junmyeon likes it. Likes feeling like they know each other, even though all Junmyeon actually knows about him is that he’s called Sehun. 

“I’m fine,” he slurs in response, making great effort to stand up straight, arranging his expression into what he hopes looks mostly sober. Sehun laughs at him though, so he supposes his attempts wasn’t so successful after all. 

“You’re so drunk, you can’t even feel the cold,” Sehun teases with an easy smile. “It’s pretty warm in here but I still have to keep my hoodie on. Are you sure you didn’t forget your coat in there?” 

“Didn’t have one,” Junmyeon says, the sentence stilted as his drunk brain scrambles to put together an explanation. “It wasn’t this cold when I got here.” 

Sehun glances at his wrist at his fitbit. “Yeah, well, it’s past four in the morning now, so of course it’s gonna be cold. You’re gonna get sick, like this.” 

“None of your concern,” Junmyeon tries to gather his dignity, although it comes out mostly sulky and moody. He winces a little at his own tone. “I mean. I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” 

Sehun’s smile doesn’t falter one bit. “Let me get you your slice, so you can get on a cab and head home,” he says, and sounds almost fond. It makes something warm settle into the pit of Junmyeon’s tummy, and he leans forward unconsciously, holding onto the edge of the little window as he watches Sehun putter around the tiny shop. He doesn’t even have to tell him what he wants, just wait for Sehun to get him a cheesy slice of piping hot pizza and hand it over. Junmyeon shoves crumpled up bank notes at him without even counting the money in his haste to get the pizza in his own hands, biting into it without hesitation, moaning in delight as he does. 

Sehun gathers up the money and puts it away into the cash register neatly, putting Junmyeon’s change in a neat little pile in front of him. Junmyeon waves his hand to reject it, wordlessly telling Sehun to keep it. “How come you’re here every single night?” he asks after he swallows his first mouthful, watching Sehun drop the coins into the little tip jar next to the cash register. “Like, isn’t it tough? Working at night, all the time?”

“Isn’t it tough to go clubbing all night long, every single day” Sehun counters. Junmyeon is so taken back by it that he can only blink back at him- he hadn’t realized, perhaps stupidly so, that Sehun knew his routine just as he knew his. He hadn’t ever thought that Sehun would have paid attention, although it hits him now that of course he has, how else would he know what Junmyeon’s usual order is. He can feel his own cheeks flushing even more than they had from the alcohol alone, the embarrassment of his own silliness hitting him.

“At least it’s fun,” he replies with before taking another bite from his pizza slice. “Working isn’t fun.” 

Sehun shrugs his shoulders and wow, Junmyeon has never truly appreciated how broad they are. Truly, a work of art. With his intense eyes and dark brows, he’s getting Junmyeon a little hot under the collar, even despite how he’s in fact shivering. 

“It’s not too bad,” Sehun says. “A lot of interesting people come by at this time. Like you.” 

Junmyeon crinkles his nose and shoves more pizza into his mouth to buy time to mentally process that. Is he… is he flirting with him? He sways a little on his heels, still drunk out of his mind. He hopes the pizza will help a little. “Yeah?” is all he can manage, and then takes another massive bite of the slice to avoid having to say anything more coherent. 

Sehun’s smile is all too knowing. Like he knows that he’s doing things to him. “Yeah. I look forward to seeing you, you know. You’re cute, and funny. I just don’t understand why you bother taking home all those idiots. I rarely see you with anyone who seems worthy.” 

That’s all sorts of bold and a little bit obnoxious. Junmyeon is a little bit in love, and he hates it. “That was so cheesy and gross,” he blurts out, and only regrets it a little bit. But Sehun doesn’t seem so taken back.

“Cheesy like our pizza,” he says with a playful wink, and it makes Junmyeon burst out into obnoxious giggles. It was so bad, the worst kind of pun, and he shouldn’t be so pleased but he is, he can’t even deny it. He barely saves his slice from falling from his hand, his drunk coordination and laughter together making it quite hard to stand up straight. 

“You should go home.” Sehun doesn’t look like he means it, and Junmyeon isn’t afraid to call him out on his bluff. He’s good at this- good at picking up guys, knowing when they want him. And truth be told, he’s paid attention, noticed that the guy at the pizza stand is a true hottie. He just didn’t know that he had such a witty tongue, too. 

“You don’t want me to go.” He makes shameless eye contact as he says it, taking last few bites before there’s only the crust left, which he throws into the trash bin nearby. His cheeks are full of pizza and Sehun’s laughter makes Junmyeon’s stomach do all sorts of flips that have nothing to do with the food at all. 

“Maybe I don’t.” Sehun licks his lips slowly, and Junmyeon is helpless in how he can’t tear his eyes away from the motion. “Since for once, you’re alone here. Also because I’m not sure you can make it home, to be honest. I feel like I should make sure you’ll be alright.” 

Junmyeon huffs a little, but the way he has to balance himself with a hand on the store wall makes it hard to justify his indignation. “If you’re slut shaming me, you can forget getting into my pants,” he quips, wagging a finger in Sehun’s face. “I’m not about that.” 

Something odd flashes in Sehun’s eyes, but he nods his head, smiles amicably. “No, I’m not judging,” he assures him. “I was just saying- you’re alone, so now’s my chance to make a move. I mean, I’ve already made a move, but is it enough to get to take you home?” 

Thing is, Junmyeon picks up guys not only because he’s a horny bastard, but because he hates being alone. The constant clubbing and drinking, it really is only hiding the deeper issues he has with being left to his own devices- so he has more than enough incentive to take Sehun up on his offer. But he truly, truly has always found him attractive, and to know that he’s noticed him, paid attention- that he’s interested, as well, it makes all the difference. 

It feels good. To be noticed, and to be wanted. 

Also, he’s off his face. Making rational decisions isn’t high on his list of priorities, right now. 

“Your place or mine,” he says. “Wait, shit- when can you leave?”

If Sehun is by any means surprised by his change of heart, it doesn’t show. “Right now,” he answers without missing a beat. “No one’s gonna know I closed a little early. I’ll just say there were no customers. Just hold on one sec, alright?” 

Sehun makes quick work of closing down shop for the night. He packs away the leftover pizza, putters around, fiddles with the cash register, before finally grabbing his jacket and turning off the lights to leave. When he rounds the corner and appears in front of Junmyeon, he realizes with odd, drunken surprise that he’s much, much taller- he always thought it was just because he was standing inside the store, but it seems that he’s just actually at least a head taller than him. And his shoulders, and how they taper down to a trim waist and hips, Junmyeon is salivating already and this time, not for more pizza. 

He’s distracted from his ogling as Sehun drapes his jacket over Junmyeon’s shoulders, helping him slip his arms into the sleeves and zipping it up for him. “Let’s go, before you end up falling ill,” Sehun mutters, wrapping an arm around him and walking him to the curb to hail down a cab, slipping into the role of a protective boyfriend like it’s all he’s ever been doing, like it’s all he’s ever wanted to do. 

Junmyeon is swooning, even though he hates to admit that. 

“You’re not nauseous?” Sehun asks him as they settle into the cab, pulling Junmyeon in close. He’s drowning in all the fabric of Sehun’s jacket, and pressed up against him, he’s starting to warm up again. A shiver runs through him and he uses it as an excuse to lean on him even more, hand pressing against Sehun’s side and slipping forward on his stomach, feeling up his hard abs. He’s so distracted that it takes him a moment to respond to his question. Sehun seems to notice that, if his grin is anything to go by. 

“No, I’m not,” Junmyeon mumbles, shaking his head. “The pizza helped… I’m feeling a little less drunk.” 

“Good.” Sehun’s fingers tap against his arm to the tune of the song on the radio. “That’s a relief.” 

The rest of the drive is silent, although it barely lasts for maybe five minutes. “I’d usually walk home,” Sehun explains as he helps Junmyeon out of the car. “But I don’t think that would have been a good idea right now.” 

Junmyeon just grunts in response, and follows him into the apartment building and into the elevator. He can’t help but get more handsy now, with no spectators left, leaning up against Sehun with his entire body and sliding his arms around him, feeling him up properly. Sehun grips him close but his other hand grabs one of Junmyeon’s, stops it from sliding underneath his hoodie to touch bare skin.

“Not now,” he insists. “Not yet. I don’t wanna take advantage of you.” 

That makes Junmyeon scoff, even if at the same time, it tugs at his heart strings. What business does Sehun have to make him this weak for him? How is he ever going to buy pizza from him again for his munchies? “Listen, I’m not _that_ drunk,” he argues. “I have sex drunk all the damn time, you’ve seen all the guys I take home. Just because you’re sober doesn’t mean that this is somehow, I dunno, unfair.” 

“Right.” Sehun ushers him out of the elevator, and inside his apartment. Judging by the size of it and the pairs of shoes at the front door, he doesn’t live alone, although he doesn’t warn Junmyeon to keep it down or to be mindful of his roommates hearing. 

Junmyeon kicks off his shoes and struggles to get Sehun’s jacket off, before stepping into the small, messy living room, squinting to look around in the darkness of it. Sehun flicks the lights on, and walks into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water for Junmyeon. The apartment is cozy, it looks lived in, but it’s the last thing Junmyeon really cares about- he’s much more enthralled with the back view of Sehun’s amazing, broad back, and his gorgeous ass. If Sehun isn’t going to let him have a piece of that tonight, he’ll be very upset.

“I’m not too drunk,” Junmyeon repeats, although he takes an obedient sip of the water when Sehun gives it to him with a pointed look. “I’m really not. Why else did you take me home? Do you not want to fuck me after all?” 

Whining like this is the least sexy thing he could do, but he’s never liked rejection. He’d gotten his hopes up- he wants him, and doesn’t want Sehun to refuse him just because he wants to be a knight in shining armor. There’s no need to pretend like he doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing. He doesn’t pick up guys to take home for innocent purposes, after all, and Sehun knows that too.

Sehun laughs, fond and exasperated, steadying Junmyeon with an arm around him and gesturing for him to take another sip. “If you can get it up then sure,” he says, teasing, and Junmyeon can’t help but laugh as well. But once he’s had a couple more gulps of his water, he tiptoes up, lips parted in a silent request for a kiss, his free arm going around Sehun’s middle. For a fleeting moment though, it seems like Sehun would refuse him- it’s only after a couple of seconds that he leans into it, and grants Junmyeon his wish.

His mouth moves slow against Junmyeon’s, taking his time to get the angle right, to make Junmyeon impatient for more as Junmyeon tries to make it more heated but Sehun keeps refusing him, instead only granting him this sensual, prolonged kiss. Junmyeon whines against his lips and he can feel how Sehun is smiling, and it only makes him whine more because it’s not fair that he’s bullying him like this. He tries to push further up to get more but he cannot reach any higher and this time Sehun actually laughs, laughs at him and his silly antics. 

Junmyeon is about to pull away, to scold him for being so mean, but then Sehun finally kisses him with real need, real want, his lips more insistent as they slide against Junmyeon’s, soon joined by his tongue. And Junmyeon lets him, lets him have everything he wants, whimpering into the kiss as Sehun takes, takes him as if he’s done it a hundred times already. It makes his toes curl and his breathing turn erratic, and he’s almost dizzy with it when Sehun finally breaks the kiss and stands up straight once more. 

“We should take a shower,” he says, almost casual about it, bringing the bottle of water back to Junmyeon’s lips. “I smell like grease, and it’s disgusting.”

Normally, Junmyeon wouldn’t bother with showering at this point, but he listens to Sehun’s orders quietly, finishing his water and then following him into the bathroom. It’s a tiny space, moderately messy like the rest of the apartment. But once again, Junmyeon is barely paying any attention, as Sehun pulls his hoodie and undershirt off, revealing his well built chest and abs, a true work of art. He can’t even hide how he’s ogling, all too drunk for such, and he only comes to his senses when he realizes that Sehun is grinning at him with a cocky tilt of his brow, his hands on his hips.

“You like what you see?” he asks, and Junmyeon huffs, looks away as he begins to strip down as well. He does it quickly, not quite coordinated enough to make it sexy, and hurries to step under the spray of water to avoid blurting out anything unnecessarily embarrassing. 

But when Sehun steps into the shower with him, the reality of it finally gets to him, even through the haze of alcohol. “Here?” he wonders, hands coming up to stroke Sehun’s arms, feeling his biceps flex as he moves, pushing Junmyeon properly under the spray of water while still holding him steady. And Junmyeon doesn’t mean to stare again, but he can tell that Sehun is interested- it makes his throat run dry and his own cock grow hard as well. 

“Probably not a good spot, huh,” Sehun chuckles, wetting Junmyeon’s hair and beginning to shampoo it as though his dick isn’t getting hard as they speak. “You’re so uncoordinated, you’re probably gonna slip and crack your head or something.” 

Junmyeon pouts at him, but he can’t help the way the gentle washing turns him into putty, his arms looping around Sehun’s waist for balance as he closes his eyes and lets Sehun do his thing. It feels so, so good, although feeling Sehun’s strong body against his is even better. His hands are restless, feeling up Sehun’s broad back and his firm butt, but Sehun says nothing of it, just washes Junmyeon squeaky clean with little fuss, before moving onto washing himself. If his dick wasn’t hard against Junmyeon’s hip, he’d think he’s forgotten all about sex already- if his hands weren’t feeling him up how they are, if he didn’t keep pressing closer to Junmyeon on purpose, if he wasn’t staring down at him like he’s hungry for him.

But when Sehun is finally done washing them both, he leans down to kiss him, this time with searing intensity, one arm firmly around him to hold him up while his other hand cups his cheek. It has Junmyeon reeling, this time not from the booze, his own hands coming up to hold onto Sehun’s biceps again, then feeling up his chest, his shoulders. He feels so good, so broad and strong, and the kiss alone has him so weak, has him aching for more.

Sehun also kisses him like he’s drowning, the way he’s holding onto him and pulling him closer forcing Junmyeon to stand on his tippy toes, back arched and hips pushed forward, their cocks aligned together and the friction making Junmyeon whine and gasp into the kiss. It’s so much, so overwhelming, just this right here, and he doesn’t have the patience to wait. He needs Sehun now, needs more, more, more. 

“Please,” he begs, gasping into the kiss as Sehun gropes his butt. “Please, Sehun…”

“Fuck,” Sehun murmurs, his hips rolling just slightly. “Fuck, that was pretty.”

Junmyeon has always had a thing for being called pretty, and he whimpers, fingers digging into Sehun’s back and shoulders. “Please, Sehun… I can’t wait, please, I want you.” Because now is not the time for much foreplay- he’s too worked up, the alcohol only heightening his impatience.

Sehun listens, maybe wants him just as desperately, and he spins Junmyeon around and pushes him up against the wall, his tall, broad body draped against Junmyeon’s back and pinning him down so he has nowhere to go. Junmyeon can’t help the little gasp that escapes him, his still drunk mind reeling from the sudden change in atmosphere, although he’s sobered up significantly with the time that’s passed since he left the club already. Sehun grinds against him, his cock sliding in between Junmyeon’s ass cheeks, and Junmyeon moans out loud this time, fingers sliding on the wet tiles for something to hold onto.

“Gonna fuck your thighs,” Sehun whispers in his ear, before licking and biting down his neck. “Make you wait for my cock inside you, not gonna give it to you so easy.” 

It’s so straight forward, direct to the point, but Junmyeon doesn’t mind. All of the touching, it was already enough- he’s had enough of waiting, enough of trying to be good and patient. Because if he were to be honest, he’s wanted Sehun for a very long time. He’s the conquest he’s wanted to make for months now, and he’s done being a patient good boy. 

Junmyeon shudders, helpless, pushing his ass back against Sehun impatiently. “Please,” he murmurs, voice growing breathier as Sehun keeps sucking and kissing his neck and shoulder while thrusting against him. “Please, Sehun…” 

“Already begging?” Sehun’s voice is husky, teasing, but his hips are moving more frantically. He’s worked up as well, no matter how he tries to pretend otherwise. “Begging for my cock already?” 

Junmyeon can hear him pick up a bottle of something, and then Sehun pulls back and off his body, only to dribble the cold substance on Junmyeon’s lower back and ass, before smearing it in between his thighs and on his perineum with his hand. It smells like citrus and it drips down Junmyeon’s wet thighs. “Sorry, that’ll have to do,” Sehun mumbles in his ear as he presses back up against him, tapping the side of his leg to get him to stand with his feet closer together. “Fuck, you look so good like this. Even better than in those club jeans that look like second skin on you.” 

Sehun’s cock slips in between his thighs, the head bumping against his balls as he thrusts forward, and Junmyeon moans, breathless. He’d rather get properly fucked but this is good too, especially with the way Sehun fists him loosely in his hand in time with his thrusts. And it drives him wild, to imagine how that’d feel inside him, if they were doing this properly, the image and need for it only adding to the pleasure already coursing through him. He feels so small, against Sehun like this, and he can only take it, be used for Sehun’s pleasure like this, Sehun’s fat cock sliding between his thighs with an obscene noise, rubbing against his sensitive skin and sliding beneath his balls while he jerks him off with his hand. 

“You’re so pretty,” Sehun murmurs, and it’s clear in his voice how turned on he is. Junmyeon reaches behind him, scratches Sehun’s shoulder as he scrambles for something to hold onto, before his fingers slide into Sehun’s hair. He tugs on the strands, head tilted back, pushing his ass on Sehun’s crotch as Sehun continues to fuck him. It makes Sehun groan, his hips snapping up harder, pressing against Junmyeon’s ass as he pounds in between his thighs, driving it in faster. 

It’s so much, knowing that it would feel even better inside him but also knowing that he probably isn’t going to have it, not tonight, maybe never. Junmyeon keens and Sehun tightens his grip around Junmyeon’s cock, thumbing the head and fisting it from bottom to tip. His hand moves with such ease, a stark comparison to how he keeps driving his cock in between Junmyeon’s thighs.

“You’re gonna come on my cock one day.” Sehun sounds so sure of himself and Junmyeon can only keen to show that he wants it, he wants it so, so much. He wants all of it, everything that Sehun can give him. 

“Please, Sehun…” 

And there’s no way he could last, keyed up as he is, needy and desperate. Sehun’s body against his, the way his hand moves on his cock and his dick feels sliding along his sensitive skin, it’s just too much. Even if he was clear headed, it would still be impossible to draw this out. He comes with a shout, leaning against Sehun for support as he gives into the tidal wave of his orgasm, hot cum spurting onto the tiles in front of him before it gets washed off almost immediately.

But Sehun doesn’t let up, doesn’t stop stroking his cock and milking him through it, not even after his orgasm is over. Junmyeon whines, tries to squirm away but Sehun has him pinned down, the overstimulation rapidly growing more and more intense, all of his skin feeling too sensitive and the sensation of Sehun’s hand on his cock bordering on pain with how amazing it feels, all too uncomfortable despite the pleasure that still lingers. Sehun laughs breathily in his ear, his hips snapping up harshly, close but not yet tipping over.

“You’re so cute when you beg,” he says huskily, pressing his thumb firmly against the head and rubbing it over the sensitive skin there. Junmyeon can only make incoherent noises in reply, the oversensitivity bordering on too much, way too much, each slide of Sehun’s hand making his breath catch in his throat and his eyes roll back, body tense and braced against Sehun but unable to push him off, to make him stop. 

“Please, Sehun, please- I can’t, I can’t take it-”

But Sehun doesn’t let go, not until five strokes later when he finally reaches his peak as well, lazily fucking in between Junmyeon’s thighs to milk it but he does take pity and lets go of his cock, instead pulling him back and away from the wall, holding him against his body. Junmyeon can feel how his chest is falling and rising, can feel his heartbeat, and he’s no better, equally out of breath and shaky in the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

It takes them a while to find the strength to move again. Sehun washes the body wash and jizz off his legs, before walking him out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Junmyeon falls on the bed still rolled up in the towel, too exhausted to do anything about it, and Sehun has to towel dry his hair and pat him down.

“Sleepy,” Junmyeon murmurs, as though it isn’t clear in how his eyes won’t stay open. Sehun chuckles, and pats his bare butt before lifting up the covers to let him wiggle underneath them, Sehun spooning him from behind. 

“What time do you have to be up?” he asks, fiddling with his phone. “You got somewhere to go? Don’t tell me you’ve got a nine to five office job, that just can’t be what you do.”   
Junmyeon wiggles his butt more snug against Sehun’s crotch, really gets comfortable in his arms. With a yawn he responds, “No, no way. Fuck no. I’m, uh, a youtuber. I have my own hours.” 

He’s too tired and still too drunk to truly worry about anything, but it’s still a relief when Sehun just shrugs his shoulders upon hearing what he does for a living. “That’s cool,” he replies, “so you don’t gotta be up early then?” 

“No,” Junmyeon mumbles, sleep already claiming him. “But hey… Do you even know my name, yet? I don’t know if I told you…”

Sehun’s laughter is warm like honey as he puts his phone down, and properly wraps his arms around him. “No, no you didn’t tell me, but I know what it is. I overheard a dude call you Junmyeon once- unless that’s just a fake name you use at the club.” 

Junmyeon snorts softly, buries his face in the pillow. He’s so comfortable, and warm, and drowsy. He’ll probably wake up with a hangover, but he’ll deal with that later. This feels so good. 

“No, it’s my real name.” 

“Sleep now, Junmyeonnie.” 

He doesn’t have to tell him that twice. And in the morning, when he wakes up to Sehun’s roommate Baekhyun scolding him for having loud sex at such an ungodly hour, and leaves Sehun’s room only to find a ready-made breakfast on the table and Sehun waiting for him with adorable bed hair and a strong cup of coffee, he’s already made up his mind that he wouldn’t mind if this were to happen again- if on top of satisfying his late night munchies, he could also satisfy his needs for sex and physical affection. If he could maybe get to know Sehun in broad daylight as well. 

The way Sehun smiles at him across the table tells him that maybe he’s not alone in feeling like that.


End file.
